Sentimientos entrelazados
by Youjibell
Summary: Hace poco Kikumaru se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo la persona a la que él ama, no le corresponde y termina por estar junto a su mejor amigo. Aun sí su amigo a solo lo usa como un simple consuelo y para poder alcanzar sus objetivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Kikumaru, Oishi, Tezuca, Fuji**

**Tipo: **** yaoi**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin me pertenecen **

**Resumen:**** hace poco Kikumaru se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo la persona a la que él ama, no le corresponde y termina por estar junto a su mejor amigo. Aun sí su amigo a solo lo usa como un simple consuelo y para poder alcanzar sus objetivos. **

**Advertencias: **** tal vez lemon en capítulos más lejanos este fic parece será largo, golden, dream , fufu and strong pair … alguien sabe por que fufu??**

**Funfa fufu como la naranja de yoh Asakura?? **

Pensamiento actuales ; letra normal, flash back en cursiva.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**Sentimientos entrelazados**

**Pov´s Eiji Kikumaru **

Me encontraba en mi mullido colchón cuando llegó la respuesta que hacía ya unos día me tenia, hasta cierto punto algo intranquilo. Oishi me gusta y no solo eso, también lo amo.

Tal vez tres días para pensarlo detenidamente era demasiado, tomando en cuenta el cúmulo de emociones que sentía, tan solo cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero es fácil no estar seguro de lo se siente pues siendo precisamente él, amable y sonriente, cualquiera le puede tener un sentimiento especial.

Sin embargo hay un pequeño problema con esta emoción que al fin tiene nombre, y es que, simplemente no puedo decirle lo que siento.

No me preocupa que él yo seamos dos hombres, tampoco lo que las demás personas digan, ni siquiera lo que mi propia y extensa familia diga, sino, el hecho que yo sé muy bien que a esa persona, la que me gusta, esta perdidamente enamorado de alguien más.

Por muy doloroso que ahora me pueda resultar, creo que si veo a Oishi feliz, con eso me basta.

Aun recuerdo claramente, sus palabras. Cuando yo no sabía lo que sentía por él y le pedí un consejo.

_-Kikumaru ¿estás bien? – me preguntó. Supongo que ya tenía tiempo hablándome, pero yo solo lo miraba profundamente embalsado mirando sus labios, debió pensar que yo tenía la mirada perdida, otra vez._

_-sí, creo que si- le respondí sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que recogía la raqueta de tenis que había tirado al piso, al menos nunca lo había hecho durante un partido. Jejeje_

_-estas distraído últimamente, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- me preguntó amablemente, muy común en él, ser tan amable y preocuparse por lo demás. Además él yo éramos una pareja, no los mejores amigos como él y Tezuca o Fuji y yo, pero si teníamos una buena relación_

_-¡hoi! ¡Hoi!- le respondí rápido, para que supiera que le tenía mucha confianza, solo él y nadie más, no podía dejar de pensar en él._

_-tal vez si hablas, todo se resuelva- el caminó a mi lado, ya habíamos terminado el entrenamiento, supongo que era el tiempo para dedicármelo, después de todo, él siempre tenía tiempo para todos._

_- yo… me siento extraño últimamente cuando estoy con una persona, pienso demasiado en esa persona, pero eso me pone muy feliz- le dije suspirando resignado, era hora de hablar de esto y que mejor que con él, la persona que me tenia vagando por el limbo esos días, ya no podía ni jugar con naturalidad._

_-Kikumaru, eso no tiene nada de malo- él seguía sonriendo, era maduro y pensaba muy bien las cosas, mejor que yo. Por eso le fui completamente sincero._

_- es que… creo que no me debería sentir así , al menos no con esa persona– le dije insinuando que la persona con la que me sentía así no era la indicada, pero corto mis palabras._

_- te gusta esa persona- mi cara se puso totalmente roja y el rió, una vez más suspiré, en ese momento aun no lo podía creer, me gustaba mi pareja de dobles._

_-tal vez, pero no creo que sea una buena idea jeje.- trate de tranquilizarme y seguir con su plática._

_-estar enamorado es una sensación muy agradable, no tienes por qué sentirte así- él hablaba del amor, de sentirse enamorado… no lo podía creer, como si el también sintiera esta sensación en su estomago, por un momento me emocioné._

_-¿tu estas enamorado?- le pregunte y el miró sonrojado, era un linda imagen._

_-yo- dudo un poco, y su mirada se desvió, ya no me miraba a mí._

_-disculpa por preguntar no debí- sonreí forzadamente, no era yo._

_-creo que es más grande que eso- él suspiró y su mirada seguía en aquel lugar, las canchas de tennis._

_- no sabía que tuvieras novia- le dije tratando de saber quién era esa persona, pero no pude saber hacia dónde miraba exactamente, solo supe que esa persona debía estar entre las personas que practicaban tennis._

_-no se trata de eso… la persona que me gusta no lo sabe- el me miró de nuevo a los ojos pero su mirada no era la misma._

_-lo siento- me disculpe, lo había hecho sentir mal, su mirada me lo decía._

_- no tienes que disculparte- sonreí y sonreía… empecé a odiar que lo hiciera, si Oishi quería a una persona, esa persona fuera quien fuera, también debía quererlo._

_- nyaa Oishi, yo sé que si le dices a esa persona lo que sientes seguramente te corresponderá, Oishi es el mejor- le animé, aunque cuando hice eso sentí que me hacía daño a mí mismo._

_-no lo creo, pero gracias- por primera vez lo vi sonriendo de verdad, al menos eso fue suficiente para mi, sentí un dolor en el pecho, quería llorar y salir corriendo, pero no lo hice._

_- Oishi, cualquiera estaría feliz de ser la persona elegida por ti- le dije serio, era verdad, no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad._

_-¿tú lo crees?- el caminó un poco más, ya habíamos llegado a la esquina donde debíamos sepáranos._

_-cualquiera- le dije animado antes de dar la vuelta, en ese momento sentí como unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos aunque yo seguía sonriendo._

Al menos ahora ya me siento mejor, aunque soy más consciente del sentimiento que tengo, ya lo puedo ver con más tranquilidad, ya no me siento abrumado por saber lo que siento y tampoco por tener una incomoda confesión amorosa, pues, sé que aunque lo intente el me va a rechazar.

**Pov´s Oishi S.**

Hace unos días hablé con Eiji sobre lo que sentía hacía la persona que me gustaba, nunca creí que se lo dijera a alguien, esa platica que en un principio era para hacerlo sentir bien a él terminó por hacerme sentir bien a mí.

Kikumaru es un chico muy amable aunque un tanto infantil, me da mucha gracia su forma de ser tan animada e hiperactiva, por eso me preocupó cuando lo vi tan serio estos últimos días. Creo que ya se siente mejor y también creo saber de quién está enamorado.

Por eso me fue fácil decirle que yo sentía algo similar a él. Nunca me imagine que el yo compartiéramos una preocupación que en determinado momento llega a ser tan sofocante que no permite llevar tu vida con naturalidad.

El hecho de que te guste tu mejor amigo no es muy común por estos días, al menos no entre hombres. Ahora él pasa más tiempo con Fuji, parece que hasta los entrenamientos que teníamos los ha reducido por estar con él. El hecho de que Kikumaru este con Fuji me deja más tiempo a mi… tiempo que paso con él… Tezuca.

Aunque solo sea para hablar del club, de hojas de registro y de las nuevas formaciones; con eso me basta.

Ver sus ojos satisfechos es suficiente para mí.

Sobre todo porque sé, jamás se prestaría para una relación con alguien como yo, sobre todo porque para él no existe nada más que el tenis y sus propios sueños. Sueños donde, por supuesto, yo no estoy.

-Oishi, ya tienes la relación de los novatos- Tezuca me preguntó con monotonía, el asunto de los novatos no le tenía muy contento últimamente así que había hecho lo posible por hacerme cargo y que no estuviera muy involucrado

-claro- le respondí sonriéndole, como solo con él podía, pero parecía que no lo notaba. Su mirada se centraba en algo afuera del edificio donde estábamos.

-¿no tenías práctica con Kikumaru?- por primera vez en el día había preguntado algo referente a mí, no lo podía creer, Tezuca estaba más consiente de mis actividades de lo que yo creía.

-sí, pero ahora está algo ocupado- le respondí mientras deje las hojas de los novatos en un escritorio y me dirigí a un lado de él, viendo hacia afuera.

-Lleva tres días ocupado, y una semana distraído, ¿tiene una novia?- me di cuenta que Tezuca miraba fijamente a aquel pelirrojo en cual giraba nuestra platica, el hecho que Kikumaru había estado faltando y que más de tres pelotas le dieran directamente en la cabeza, aunque fuera gracioso, no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Kikumaru es infantil y un tanto descuidado con la escuela, aún así siempre ha sido muy responsable con el club.

-no- le respondí mientras miraba como él y Fuji estaban afuera juagando uno con el otro, creo que Kikumaru ya se siente mejor con aquel sentimiento.

-¿Hablaste con él?- sin embargo el capitán seguía mirándolos penetrantemente, nunca creí que le interesara tanto aquel asunto.

-si- volví a responder ya un tanto nervioso, mas por su persistencia con el tema que por su presencia en sí

-¿qué te dijo?- bueno eso sí me sorprendió, Tezuca no era el tipo de personas que se entrometieran en la vida de las personas, no creo que tenga una mala intención, aun así me parece algo extraño.

-creo que es algo personal… - trate de disuadirle, como una súplica a que no prosiguiera, pero uso esa mirada, aquella con la cual sabia no podía negarle nada - está enamorado- finalicé, tal vez no era la gran cosa para él, o al menos eso era lo que creía

-de Fuji- dijo casi en un susurró, sonreí, no me parecía malo al contrario.

- ellos se llevan muy bien- le dije mientras lo mire a los ojos, creí ver un expresión de disgusto en su mirada, suponía que eso del amor entre hombres no era de su agrado. No le gustaría que su equipo tuviera esa clase de relación… siempre lo había imaginado.

-Fuji me dijo que han salido muy seguido últimamente- pero el frunció el ceño y dio la vuelta, ajusto sus lentes, como si diera la plática por terminado. Aun así tenía que saber lo que pensaba él al respecto.

-tal vez ellos empiecen a salir- le dije antes de que saliera del salón en el que estábamos, dio la vuelta y me miro penetrantemente.

- eso los distraerá del entrenamiento, ve que no sea así- eso fue una orden, o al menos así lo sentí, realmente no creo que deba entrometerme. Algo en esto me molestaba.

- te molesta que ellos dos…- le dije para entender si había algo más que no había dicho pero su respuesta resonó en mis oídos y por todo el pasillo por donde ahora pasábamos.

- esa clase de sentimientos no son favorables para un club- ¿esa clase?, no sabía a qué se refería, ¿a que fueran hombres? O simplemente al hecho de estar enamorado. No podía debatirle. No al él.

- tienes razón- le dije con una sonrisa medio forzada. no solo era separa a Fuji y Kikumaru, que por cierto no me agradaba, si no también una barrera para no acercarme a Tezuca… el simplemente era inalcanzable para mí.

Pov´s Fuji

El entrenamiento de hoy había sido bastante relajante; la bebida de Inui hoy estaba más dulce de lo usual; el o´chibi ya había sonreído sin sarcasmo dos veces y Momoshiro había peleado menos con esa serpiente. No me gusta sacar estadísticas, pero si observar a la gente.

Por eso desde hace tres días había salido con Kikumaru, quien había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo que le conocía. No me había dicho la razón. Pero seguramente estaba pasando por la adolescencia, lo cual implica; hormonas, deseo, gustos mundanos, sexo, entre otras cosas. Yo también estaba pasado por eso. Es molesto pero agradezco ser más analítico que sentimental. La razón, al menos hasta ahora me ha dominado. Solo tuve pequeños momentos de impaciencia que sobre lleve rodando por la cama, entrenando y con la ayuda de cierta mano amiga.

Kikumaru es, hasta cierto punto, más inocente y por lo visto no lo está pasado nada bien. Debe estar enamorado de alguien. Solo tengo un pequeño problema. Desde que le dije que él y yo podíamos salir para que se animara un poco, no ha dejado de, literalmente, tragar helado y como consecuencia, he sido arrastrado. No lo negare, me divierto.

-hoy quiero una manzana con caramelo- es su grito mientras está casi encima de mí, me divierte su forma de ser. Aunque estoy seguro que si se trata de estar con el por más de unas horas terminaría por achocarlo, la persona que este al lado de Kikumaru debe ser una persona con mucha paciencia, o al menos que lo pueda mantener tranquilo.

-si… vamos a una feria que está cerca- le sugerí mientras salíamos de la escuela, era sábado así que teníamos algo de tiempo libre, además que hacía tiempo no salía solo a divertirme.

-mejor vamos al parque- supuse que hoy tampoco podría hacerlo, si su cara a punto de llorar, a pesar de que ya estaba mas sonriente, sabía que aun guardaba algo.

-¿quieres hablar? Verdad- le dije mientras tomé mis cosas y salimos juntos.

- eso creo - caminamos al lugar donde había una banca blanca vacía, no había casi nadie de gente. Solo no sentamos y el empezó a llorar, no pude hace nada más que suspirar y abrazarlo, no me gustaba verlo llorar. El siempre tan alegre. Simplemente la frase Kikumaru y llorando nunca estaban juntas a menos que hubiera un "no" en la oración. En cuanto sintió mi abrazo solo se acomodo mas en mi, era como un pequeño gatito asustado, ahora ya esta sollozando.

-Yo lo amo, ya sé que no estaré a su lado… pero aun así… me duele mucho- justo como lo pensaba el estaba enamorado, y lo que me sorprendían don cosas, una que usara la palabra "amo" y la otra de la cual no estaba bien seguro, había dicho "lo amo"… era un chico.

-Vamos esto pasara, veras que encontraras a alguien- le consolé mientras lo abrasé mas fuerte.

-No quiero estar solo- me sentí mal por él, se sentía solo, se supone vive en una gran familia, en donde había dos opciones, eran tantos y todos lo mimaban demasiado o eran tantos que no tenía tiempo parar él.

-No lo estas- me solté de él y lo vi a los ojos, era un chico lindo a cualquiera le gustaría, siendo alegre, atlético, con una cara fina y eso ojos azul profundo. Solo pude concluir que la persona ya tenía a alguien

-Me siento mal… y me duele el solo verlo, pero quiero que él sea feliz- bueno ahí estaba la confirmación a lo que sospechaba, Kikumaru está enamorado de otro hombre, era lástima que no le hiciera caso. Al menos por curiosidad es bueno probar de todo y más con un chico como el pelirrojo. Había tomado una decisión

-¿Puedo hacerte sentir mejor? – el solo asintió. Y yo tomé su cara que por cierto es muy suave quite una lágrima que aún había por su rostro y me aventure en sus labios, quería sentir que era besar, además de reconfortarlo, supongo que con eso al menos sabrá que yo estaré a su lado.

-Fuji- él se sonrojo, se veía lindo, al menos ya no lloraba. Y la verdad besar no se sentía nada mal, la humedad de sus labios, el suave movimiento, y el nerviosismo que pude sentir en él y en mí, era muy gratificante.

- Estaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor… además esto me resulta muy placentero- le dije despacio mientras él recuperaba el aliento que le había robado. El se alejó y desvió su cristalina mirada

-pero… no es correcto que dos hombres…- susurro, como si ese fuera su impedimento, reí.

-que dos hombres se besen…Eiji, no me has dicho quien te gusta, pero has hablado en masculino todo este tiempo- le dije aun riendo, el sonrojo en su cara aun fue mayor, estaba tan inmerso en sí que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-hummm- se removió avergonzado y lo abrase de nuevo.

-Eres un pequeño tonto- le dije mientras el rio, no había sido tan mala idea no ir a la feria, también hoy me había divertido.

-gracias- el me dio un beso en la frente, era tierno a parte de todo.

-solo, no te enamores de mi…- aun así no podía mentirle, lo quería, no había duda. Era fácil querer a Kikumaru, sin embargo no podía sentir por él otra cosa que no fuera una fuerte amistad, un gusto mal sano tal vez y ahora, también, algo de placer.

-tonto-frunció el ceño, al parecer yo tampoco era precisamente su gusto.

-ya no llores, que pareces niña- le dije antes de voltear hacia tras y darme cuenta que… alguien nos había observado, y por la cara que tenía… seguramente vio que Kikumaru y yo nos habíamos besado.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada este capítulo va dedicado a dos personitas que quiero y admiro mucho:

**Musaga**

**Al1010**

Son las mejores… pero aun no me defino

Creí que Oishi era el único y mejor, pero Fuji… nya… iban a ser solo 6 pág., pero como es para dos personas hice el doble ToT

Sufrí… no escribo Cap. tan largos…

Mejor el fic:

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**Sentimientos entrelazados**

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov´s Kikumaru E.**

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que parecía haber despertado con el pie izquierdo. Empezando por qué no sonó el despertador y nadie, absolutamente nadie, me despertó. Fui a al baño a ver si de casualidad alguien más se había parado tarde, no fue así. Esperé por media hora para poder entrar al baño. Justo cuando abrí la llave del agua y me había quitado la ropa para meterme a bañar… mi mamá me avisó que ya no había agua y que cortarían el suministro por dos días.

Me dio frio y solo me miré desconsolado en el espejo, tendría que darme un baño en las duchas de la escuela, no es que moleste, pero, a decir verdad la mayoría de los fijos no usamos las regaderas, Tezuca, no suda ni una gota. Los entrenamientos, por ahora, son mas intensivos por las tardes por ello siempre llegamos a nuestras casas a bañarnos. Por otro lado, Oishi si lo hace pues según sé, supervisa a los novatos en casi todo momento. Por lo tanto… me topare con él.

Bajé a tomar el desayuno, había filete de pescado, sentí el aroma cuando me volví a vestir. Solo de imaginar la delicia se me hizo agua la boca, pero como consecuencia por ser el último en salir, no había nada para mí, iba reclamar pero todos ya habían salido a excepción de mamá que solo dijo un: "Eiji es tarde" y me dio mi almuerzo, donde por cierto no había filete.

Al llegar al entrenamiento Tezuka me miró con cierto odio, supongo que ya debe estar cansado de que llegue tarde, si es que llego. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era disculparme. El solo me miró y se pasó de largo. Solo había algo para cerrar la mañana con broche de oro pues el O´chibi y Momoshiro, me molestaron todo el entrenamiento por mí Novio, como ahora le digo.

Fuji no me dijo que Momoshiro nos había visto, según él a la mitad del dichoso beso, que por cierto se ha repetido varias veces.

Fujiko cada que puede me besa y me abraza, he decir que no me rehúso mucho, aunque al principio me molestaba un poco he tenido dos días para acostumbrarme al hecho de tenerlo sobre de mí, me besa cada que le apetece… a veces cero que hasta le entretiene ver todas la caras que hago cuando él se me acerca con esa mirada que es tan difícil de interpretar.

Hoy Fuji dijo que hablaría con Tezuka para aclararle la situación. Pues casi todo el equipo se entero que nos besamos para mi muy mala suerte. Me pregunto que pensara Oishi al respecto.

**Pov´s Oishi S.**

Hoy Tezuka estaba de mejor humor. Desde que esparció el rumor de que Eiji y Fuji salían estaba de un humor que producían unas ganas de no acercarse a él a menos de tres metros. Después de todo, el hecho de que en su equipo, en Seigaku, existe una relación "de esas" lo tenía por demás estresado. Sobre todo porque exactamente hace una semana Momoshiro hizo un comentario de más durante el entrenamiento.

Jugaban él y Ryoma contra Fuji y Eiji, la Dream pair iba ganando, cosa que no les pareció, pero como es costumbre de Ryoma hicieron sus juegos mentales, y le pregunto a Momo, que había visto unos días atrás, Momoshiro le contestó que una feliz pajera, Fuji no le dio importancia pero Kikumaru abrió los ojos de par en par y grito un "¡nos vieron!" Fuji solo le asintió.

Hasta allí no hubo ningún problema, solo algunos entendíamos a que se referían, hasta que Kikumaru dijo un "¿porque me besaste en un lugar púbico?" todos lo escuchamos. Perdieron el partido y no parecía ser muy relevante para los demás, solo los molestaban un poco. Aunque yo me sentí algo incomodo, ellos se había besado, yo ya había pasado en segundo término para Kikumaru, estaba un poco acostumbrado a estar siempre con él, supongo que ya no será posible ahora que está con Fuji.

Hoy por la mañana Fuji le hablo al capitán directamente y le dijo que no había nada entre él y Kikumaru, no sé qué pensar al respecto, supongo que Kikumaru no se debe sentir tan bien de que su pareja lo niegue de esa forma, sobre todo porque yo estaba cerca cuando escuche esa conversación. Al menos Tezuka tomó el asunto en sus manos y no me obligo separarlos

-Todos en el equipo han dicho que eres el novio de Eiji. - le dijo aunque no molesto, si más serio de lo usual

-Sí, me di cuenta- el otro le contestó con un sonrisa, parecía que el tema no le importaba mucho

- no estoy de acuerdo y menos si todo el mundo lo sabe ¿tienes algo serio en él?- le dijo casi en un sermón, pero Fuji abrió sus ojos y ensancho su sonrisa luego suspiró.

-no tenemos ninguna relación, no hay nada serio. - luego de eso, creo que le dio la espalda, pero Tezuka lo giro de golpe.

-¿Puedo confiar en lo que dices?- lo miró a los ojos, cosa que me dejo muy extrañado, nunca me imagine que tuvieran esa clase de confianza.

-Claro _capitán_- le susurro mientras, el capitán lo tomo de la muñeca, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma

-¿Te gusta Eiji?- le preguntó de frente mientras Fuji permaneció con los ojos abiertos.

- Que directo…- suspiró un poco y solo le sonrió.

-¿Me contestaras?- prosiguió inquisitivo, en ese momento sentí que debía intervenir y no solo quedarme afuera de la puerta escuchando esa conversación.

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero, pero además de eso, solo es un juego placentero- cuando escuche eso me molesté, era de las pocas veces que podía decir, que estaba realmente molesto con alguien del equipo, Eiji era para mí, un persona importante. Lo era más de lo que yo imaginaba, por eso me moleste. No podía permitir que nadie jugara con los sentimientos del pelirrojo, siendo él una persona tan dulce y alegre… ¡cómo era posible! y aun así decía que era su mejor amigo.

- Tampoco me agrada que lo trates así, si no tienes nada serio con él; mejor déjalo- fue su orden, respiré hondo, al menos Tezuka, era sensato…

-Eso es decisión de Eiji y mía, pero tal vez tome en cuenta tu consejo- luego de eso, vi como alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro del capitán, me quede anonadado.

-No quiero que haya problemas- fue súfrase, no lo quitó, no le dijo que no lo hiciera, solo se quedo de pie mientras Fuji le acarició el rostro. Conmigo simplemente eso nunca había sucedido y se supone, soy el más cercano a él.

- No los habrá- se dio ahora si, la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un muy serio Tezuka.

Desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en Eiji, no sé si el sepa que para Fuji solo es "un juego placentero" no me agrada, Kikumaru no se merece eso, el es chico tan dulce… aunque no es como si yo pudiera llagar y decirle que solo es un juego para Fuji. Saber todo esto después de lo mucho que lo he visto sufrir. Desde que está enamorado me tiene hasta cierto punto inquieto. No quiero verlo triste. Lo más sorprendente, es que a pesar del extraño roce que hubo entre Fuji y el capitán… solo este pensando en ver sonreír a Kikumaru.

**Pov´s Fuji S.**

Una mañana complicada tenía ganas de relajarme y llegar a casa temprano. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía día tan agotadores. No imaginé que tener un novio fuera tan cansado, y no solo por el hecho de que precisamente Eiji hiperactividad andante lo fuera. Si no porque estos asuntos amorosos se complicaron más de lo que yo me imaginaba. Aunque la recompensa de ver las reacciones de las personas era una buena retribución al cansancio mental.

Empezando por el hecho de que, algunos tomaron la relación que mantengo con Kikumaru de una forma muy seria, como Kawamura. Por otro lado a el pequeño, pareció divertirle el hecho de poderse burlar abiertamente del Kikumaru. Una de las reacciones que más me asombro fue la de Kaido, quien pareció sonrojarle la idea. Simpático chico. Sin embargo la reacción que más me sorprendió y examiné meticulosamente fue la de Tezuka. Su forma de ser me dejo por demás, intrigado. Su ya conocida paciencia estaba perturbada, más de tres veces había hecho aquellas, traviesas caricias, frente a él con el pelirrojo. Más por ensayo y error, que por entretenimiento. La hipótesis uno: Tezuka ignorará maratónicamente aquellos roces y solo lo tomará como un juego; se descarto por completo, ya que su rostro, de por si severo, hizo una mueca de molestia bien disimulada, aunque para mí no pasó por alto.

Hipótesis dos: si le molesta a Tezuka, el hecho; opción A repudia el homosexualismo u opción B le gusta alguno de los dos implicados.

Para descartar la opción A de mi segunda hipótesis, solo tuve que tomar un ejemplo de referencia, era fácil examinar al _capitán._ Al menos para mí lo era. Solo indagué un poco con preguntas bien fundamentadas en el momento preciso.

Mi opción B entonces debía ser corroborada, alguien entre Kikumaru y yo, despertábamos alguna sensación entretenida en él. Tuve que pasarme la mañana pensándolo tanto que hasta olvide a mi Novio. Al menos me divertí un poco con Tezuka en la mañana. Podría jurar que aquel roce no pasó desapercibido para él. No es tan insensible como parece.

Al menos creo que lo que paso anteayer por la tarde le importo tanto o más que a mí.

_Había salido a caminar, hacía tiempo que no me tomaba un rato libre, camine sin ningún rumbo aparente después de dejar a Eiji a su casa. Pensaba regresar a casa, pero desvié mi camino y fui a dar al parque central donde estaban las canchas de tennis públicas._

_Debían de haber personas entrenando, me importo poco y seguí caminado. Ya estaba ocultándose el sol y me quede embelesado mirando la puesta de sol. Mi tranquilidad se vio perturbada justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, fruncí un poco el ceño en señal de molestia, pero enseguida cambie mi semblante y sonreí._

_-¿Te interrumpo?- me dijo mientras se puso al lado de mi, y miró al cielo. El sol ya se había ocultado._

_- A decir vedad… ya no- reí un poco, Tezuka traía consigo su raqueta, al parecer había estado entrenando. Terminó de guardar algunas cosas y camino a mi lado. Debió de haberme visto y alcanzarme antes de asegurar bien sus pertenecías._

_- Es tarde, ¿vas a tu casa?- sus palabras eran neutras, pero el significado era cálido. El capitán mostraba una clara preocupación que no dejaba que nadie viera a simple vista. Esos detalles lo hacían muy peculiar._

_-Si, ya voy a casa, me tomé un tiempo para caminar- le contesté mientras puse mis manos dentro del pantalón, pretendía seguir mi camino, tenía razón. Era tarde y no quería preocupar a mi familia._

_-Te acompañaré- su frase seria me dio gracia. ¡Eso era una orden!_

_-Claro- lo miré directamente a los ojos y caminamos en silencio hasta salir del parque, decidí terminar con el monótono silencio -entrenas mucho- fue la simple frase_

_-humm- solo un quejido salió de sus labios. Si, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia. Aun así me gustaba hacérselo saber._

_-Eres muy serio, te quitas el atractivo con tu carácter-reí con la frase pero creo que al capitán no le dio mucha gracia pues se detuvo y me miró._

_-_N_o es algo que me importe- frio… aun así su mirada era interesante… casi podía decir que me había gustado._

_-Aunque a muchas personas le gustas tal como eres- en ese momento no medite las palabras, solo lo dije después de verlo ojos…y nos quedamos viéndonos directamente, apenas alcance a escuchar que me gritaron-_

– _Cuidado- fue su frase ya que estaba en el piso… fui atropellado por una bicicleta… con un chico que salió ileso y solo se disculpó, me intente levantar, pero sentí una pequeña molestia en mi tobillo- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mientras veía con odio aquel tipo que se alejaba en su bicicleta._

_-creo me que torcí el tobillo…- me ofreció la mano y me levante, luego reí, el me miró extrañado- no lo puedo creer, me atropellaron - el sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, luego de eso me senté en una banca. No era tan grave solo fue una pequeña torcedura. _

_-Quieres que… vea que tal esta- luego de ello, el castaño se puso frente a mí y miró mi tobillo._

_-No, está bien- le negué pero él se agacho y tomó mi pie lo examinó un poco… me sentí extraño. No debía sentirme así, solo estaba mirando mi pie._

_-No te muevas- me regaño, solo él hacia eso; pocas personas se atrevían a reprenderme. Fruncí el ceño y lo dejé… luego de eso saco de su mochila una venda… _

_-Tezuka, está bien- alzo por completo mi pantalón dejándolo hasta la rodilla y me quito mi tenis, sus manos tocaron mi piel y me sobo tan suavemente que parecía una caricia, me sonroje. Solo pude esperar mientras él hacia su trabajo, mi mente solo pensaba que esa torcedura no era para tanto. Para mi fortuna terminó pronto._

_-Vamos, te ayudare- se levantó y me miró a los ojos… por fortuna ya no sentía mi cara roja._

_-Estoy bien- me levanté, de hecho ya ni siquiera me dolía, aun así él me tomó por la espalda para ayudarme a caminar y como dice Eiji, no me resistí a su ayuda. Camine muy cerca de él hasta llegar a mi casa sin decir nada._

_-Descansa- fue su frase final cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Le sonreí de nuevo _

_-Gracias- era todo… esa salida se había sentido muy bien._

_o-o-o-o-o_

-Fujiko… no me ignores – lo miré de frente, sus ojos azules tenían un dejo de tristeza, aunque su cara mostraba un simple berrinche

-No te ignoro, Eiji… solo pensaba un poco- reí mientras le acaricié el cabello, estaba en cunclillas frente a mi cara desde hacía rato, creo que me estaba platicando algo sobre las duchas.

- ¿Dejaras de ser mi novio?- me dijo con una sonrisa, intentando hacer un puchero, ya todos en nuestro salón de clases lo sabían, y él ya se había acostumbrado a tal grado que hasta bromeaba con la situación.

-Nunca dejaría a alguien que es tan bueno en la cama- su cara se puso roja, se removió un poco con la afirmación. Hasta ahora nuestra "relación" ya había formalizado un poco. Lo que solo empezó con besos repentinos y un trato de compañía hasta que él se sintiera mejor, acabo en besos más profundos y una que otra caricia. Y debo admitir que muchas veces ese sonriente pelirrojo ha llegado a provocar mis adormiladas hormonas. Se avanza mucho en una semana cuando lo sentimientos no están de por medio.

-humm. Ya en serio Fujiko… tienes que ayudarme, no quiero quedarme a solas con ya sabes quién- su problema existencial me causaba gracia, la solución era simple, de hecho a estas alturas ya debía de haber olvidado a Oishi. No cabe duda que el amor hace actuar de forma irónica (por no decir otra cosa) a las personas.

-Solo entra antes que él- le respondí mientras mi menta vagaba una y otra vez, pensando algo que aun no comprendía del todo… Tezuka.

-Pero antes entran los de primero y entre tantos me da vergüenza-lo miré anonadado, vergüenza. Eso no lo esperaba. Suspiré.

-Esperas que entre contigo - el ensancho su sonrisa y asintió. No odiaba entrar a los baños públicos, pero algunas veces podía sentir ciertas miradas maliciosas recorriendo mi cuerpo. No me vanaglorio de ello pero es hasta cierto punto, sofocante.- Tienes suerte de tener un novio como yo - lo iba a besar, pero me vi interrumpido.

- Kikumaru… yo- cierto pelinegro había entrado a nuestro salón de clases, y en unos pasos se puso frente a nosotros hablando justo cuando termine de hablar.

-Oishi… hola-le salude pero, pareció ignorarme. Ahora si se estaba poniendo interesante. Opción uno permanecer callado y ver la situación entre mi novio y su sujeto del deseo prohibido, u opción dos intervenir para que mi novio no se sintiera incomodo con dicha presencia. Elegí la uno.

- Dime- se levantó para darle la cara al sub capitán, pero aun así miraba hacia el piso. Definitivamente Kikumaru aun no estaba bien. Y eso aunque sé que no lo diría, me hacía sentir mal. Kikumaru no era del tipo de personas que debían sufrir. Me daban ganas de decirle a Oishi en su cara que se diera cuenta del amor que le tenía el pelirrojo.

- Es que… tiene tiempo que no tenemos practica y yo me preguntaba si- sin embargo lo que aconteció me sorprendió. Oishi tartamudeando, no era la primera vez que venía a pedirle a Kikumaru que entrenaran, de hecho cada que Tezuka lo consideraba adecuado el iba a pedirlo… eso solo indicaba que esta vez, el capitán no había dado aquella orden. Eiji me miró, y yo solo le sonreí.

- Deberías ir, si no la golden pair no estará en forma - pude escuchar un susurro de molestia del pelirrojo diciendo mi nombre.

- Bueno, entonces vamos- Eiji le sonrió como solo él lo podía hacer. Me sorprende a veces. Tiene miedo de estar cerca de él, de que se vea al descubierto, y aun así nunca va dejarle de sonreírle así a Oishi. Es afortunado.

**Pov´s Kikumaru E.**

Ahora estaba bajando las escaleras junto a él, había hecho lo posible por alejarme. Por una semana lo había logrado. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tezuka le ordenara a Oishi que entrenáramos. Después de todo el capitán ya se veía notablemente molesto conmigo.

-Eiji… - me sorprendió, me llamó por mi nombre, no lo hace muy a menudo, le conteste bajito y mirándolo con atención; sin embargo parecía que las palabras no salían de sus labios. Realmente esperaba que no tuviera una plática conmigo, como la última vez. No quería saber más sobre sus sentimientos hacia alguien más. Me dolían.

-sí, dime- le conteste antes de llegar al patio, las canchas estaba ocupadas por los de primero. Me sorprendió. Generalmente, cuando entrenamos, se encargan de dejar al menos una cancha vacía.

- Bueno yo… me gustaría saber algo, aunque no quiero parecer entrometido- sonreí, al menos no iba hablar sobre él. Solo significaba una cosa. El tema seria Fuji.

- ¿Tú también me vas a preguntar si es mi novio?- sonreí, realmente las circunstancias eran extrañas y aunque era una "relación" publica. Al menos por mi parte no lo había aceptado del todo.

-ehh… bueno ¿ya tienes tiempo saliendo con él?- titubea demasiado. Generalmente lo veía como alguien muy seguro de sí. Él es quien me da seguridad cuando juego. Aunque su pregunta me hizo reír un poco, si el supiera las condiciones en las que estoy con Fuji.

-Más de lo que imaginaba- lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí de nuevo, no lo podía evitar. Los ojos verdes que tiene él hacen que me pierda en ellos. Son profundos y cálidos, sobre todo ahora. No sé por que

-y… ¿se llevan bien?- caminó, al parecer, sabiendo cual era su destino y yo solo le seguía. Se quedo bajo de un árbol de cerezos, mientras me veía preocupado.

-Nya Oishi, nunca dejaras de comportarte como una madre preocupada- me senté bajo el árbol, y suspiré. Eran esos pequeños detalles los cuales causaban que estuviera enamorado de él. Incluso ahora que se supone, estaba tratando de olvidarlo.

- No es mi intención, solo quiero saber que estás bien- se puso frente a mí y me dio la cara, sentí que mi cara se puso rojo así que solo pude bajar la mirada tratando que él no me viera. Al menos ya podía controlar mejor la situación al estar al lado de él.

-Lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte- empecé a jugar con unas ramas, no quería hablar mucho al respecto, pero el alzó mi rostro y me vio directamente a la cara. No pude disimular mi sonrojo, el me estaba mirando. Pero supongo que creé que mi estado se debe a Fuji o la conversación y no a la extraña cercanía que mantengo con él

-No quiero verte triste de nuevo.- aquella afirmación hizo que mi corazón diera un súbito brinco, que se esfumó en cuanto regrese a la realidad, Oishi, él no era para mí. Si estaba preocupado, no era por mí, sino porque; cuando estuve triste, no venía a entrenamientos y afectaba al equipo.

-No lo estaré- le respondí con un poco de pesar, pero él me sonrió de una forma que no le conocía.

-Eiji… - sus palabras eran tan dulces y su mirada me estaba descontrolando, no lo podía evitar sentía una necesidad de acercarme a él y llorar… decirle lo que llevaba dentro, pero simplemente no podía.

-No vamos a entrenar… ¿verdad?- reí nerviosamente cuando vi que había pasado más de una hora desde que habíamos salido del salón de clases, el entrenamiento debía de haber comenzado y nosotros ni siquiera estábamos cerca de las canchas, Tezuka debe odiarme.

-Quieres un helado de la cafetería- vio su reloj y suspiró, no se había percatado del tiempo. Se levanto y me dio la mano. El que invitaba siempre era yo, aunque el pagaba, pero la iniciativa, siempre venía de mi.

-eh… si claro- lo tome de la mano, y aunque el contacto fue simple, algo pasó que nos miramos a los ojos y por unos instantes ambos nos quedamos ahí. Mirándonos sin decir nada.

-Desde que sales con Fuji, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- eso era todo, porque decía eso. ¿Me extrañaba? O solo era que ya no estaba su compañero de dobles. ¿Extrañaba a Eiji su amigo, su compañero de dobles, a la persona… o solo a quien sabia debía pasar más tiempo?

-No es como si lo tuvieras que hacer, además creo que debo ser una molestia- contesté más hacia mí que para él, despacio, para que no me escuchara. Pero lo hizo.

-Nunca lo has sido- entramos a la cafetería y para mi sorpresa él pidió mi helado, fresa con cubierta de chocolate y una cereza sin preguntarme. Después de todo el lo sabía. Al menos prestaba atención en lo que me gustaba. El solo pidió una bebida fría que compartimos en una pequeña mesita en una esquina de la cafetería. No decíamos nada de interés, solo, lo que había hecho esta semana, ignorando maratónicamente la palabra Fuji y novio. Pasando por el tema de la falta de agua en mí casa. Parecía que el me diría algo importante pues su cara de momento se puso seria. Entonces vi a Fuji tras de Oishi, y le salude.

-Eiji –chan… te busque en las canchas, no deberías dejarme tanto tiempo.- tomó una silla y la puso al lado de mi. Era graciosa su forma de actuar. Me trataba como si fuera de su propiedad, desafortunadamente; precisamente ahora quería pasar más tiempo con Oishi.

-Disculpa Oishi, pero este gatito, tiene que regresar con su dueño- Fuji rió, creo que algo le molestó a Oishi pues, aunque le sonrió no le respondió.

- Fujiko, estaba platicando- me acerque a él, y le hablé casi en un susurro. No quería que el pelinegro escuchara. Pero me sentí bien al saber que Fuji me había buscado.

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo igual en un susurro mientras fingía abrazarme, era incomodo para mí que hiciera esto frente a Oishi. Pero al menos saber que él se preocupaba tanto por mi me hacia feliz, mas porque sabía lo susceptible que era cuando estaba cerca de Oishi. Luego me enseño su reloj y recordé el baño.

-ya es hora… si no entras ahora te llevare hasta mi casa y me te meteré en la ducha conmigo- me sonroje hasta las orejas con su frase. Siempre que hacia eso, me moría de la vergüenza, ya todos debían asumir que Fuji y yo teníamos una clase de relación muy profunda. Que pensara Oishi de mí. Seguro piensa que soy un depravado precoz.

- Disculpa Oishi, iré a las regaderas-suspiré mientras camine con pesadez hacia las regaderas, salí de ahí y solo pude ver con un aura maligna a mi amigo.

-nya Fuji, estaba comiendo helado con Oishi- agite los brazos y el rió. Pero su risa pasó a un gesto serio, abrió sus ojos y me dedico esa mirada que causa escalofríos.

-Con que engañado a tu novio- alzo mi cara mientras me miraba. Reí un poco, definitivamente la idea no le gustó, después de todo el trato era que estaríamos juntos hasta que yo me sintiera mejor o me olvidara de Oishi. Al otro día habló de las clausulas, que aunque me dieron risa, él las tomó muy enserio. Al menos nos debíamos un mínimo de respeto, lo que implicaba no salir con otros, además si todos se habían enterado, no debían saber el porqué estábamos saliendo o manteniendo una relación, no daríamos explicaciones. Que especularan lo que quisieran. Nunca supe el porqué sus reglas.

-No te engañe, nya solo era un helado - luego rió de nuevo y cambió de nuevo su expresión.

-Solo no quiero que te hagas más daño. Sé lo que es él para ti- me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a las susodichas regaderas, era ahora o en su casa… y a decir vedad no queria ir con él a solas su casa, no quería arriesgarme. Al menos los de primero ya se habían ido y solo quedarían los de tercero y los fijos.

-Fuji… no puedo, creo que nunca podre olvidar lo que siento por él- miré hacia el suelo mientras me quitaba la playera, deje mi ropa acomodada en una banca y me deje puesto un pequeño short ; Fuji sin descaro alguno se quito toda su ropa frente a mi… a veces creo que mi luto le da gracia.

- entonces no lo olvides y díselo- solo se puso una toalla cubriéndose lo necesario y me abrazó por la espalda por suerte no hay nadie que pueda mal interpretar este momento.

-no puedo… él nunca me va aceptar - me sujeta más fuerte, sabe cuánto me duele. Y por eso no se apartara de mi lado. Sin duda quiero a Eiji. Puedo sentir que mis ojos se humedecen un poco, ya no quiero llorar.

El se ha vuelto una persona muy importante para mí en casi todos los sentidos. El se dio la vuelta sin dejar de abrazarme y solo me sonríe mientras acaricia mi cara. Tengo la confianza para estar tan cerca de él, dejar que me bese… y me toque donde nadie lo había hecho. Aunque ahora solo se limita a acariciar mi rostro.

-nyaaa, no hagas eso- acaricia mis ojos, sabe que quiero llorar y no lo va a permitir, pero al parecer alguien entro, y Fuji ni siquiera se inmuta.

- FUJI, KIKUMARU- su voz me dejo helado, nunca lo había escuchado gritando, nunca me imagine verlo aquí. Tezuka nos miraba molesto, supongo debe estar interpretando algunas cosas que no son ciertas…

- Lo siento- le dije mientras me puse una toalla tapándome un poco, estaba avergonzado por la posición en el capitán nos encontró. El estaba casi sobre de mí mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

- Por una falta así los puedo sacar del club- su mirada se centraba en Fuji, mientras yo por primera vez me sentí intimidado por el capitán. Sabía que no era correcto hacer esto, pero me es difícil ponerle un límite a Fuji.

- no hacemos nada malo- se separa de mi y se da la vuelta, parece que está ignorando a Tezuca, eso solo va a agravar las cosas. Atrás de Tezuca puedo ver como Oishi viene tras de él al parecer corriendo. ¿Él le habrá dicho que estábamos los dos aquí? –no tiene por qué molestarte-

-lo que me molesta es que, creí que eras una mejor persona… te comportas como un... -el capitán también se da la vuelta, eso es todo, no nos reprenderá… supongo que esas palabras son suficientes. Conociendo a Fuji debe estar molesto. Odia que le digan algo como eso y más viniendo de Tezuka. La persona que más respeta. Todo esto es mi culpa

- Tezuka - puedo ver la cara de Oishi preocupado, nos da una mirada y Tezuca se adelanta. No entiendo porque dijo eso. Porque le dio a entender a Fuji que no es una buena persona. Solo puedo ver como Fuji aprieta los puños dándome la espalda y como el capitán se aleja… y Oishi va tras él… odio estar en medio.


	3. Chapter 3

les pido una disculpa, tal vez este cap este raro no les guste nya gomen en serio.. ni yo sé como fui capaz depublicarlo, parece mas una comia loca que un fic en fin.. prometo que el siguente cap tendra algo decente lo prometo

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**Sentimientos entrelazados**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pov´s Oishi S.**

La casa de Tezuka es tan ordenada, sobre todo su habitación. Es la primera vez que entro aquí, me siento incomodo pero feliz, creo que soy la única persona del club que ha entrado aquí. Tezuka ya no se ve tan mal humor después de ver a Fuji y a Eiji en esa situación, si he de admitirlo también me molestó. El hecho de que Fuji no tenga el más mínimo respeto por las instalaciones.

Solo espero que la reunión de hoy no se vea afectada por esto, hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de Kawamura en su casa. Al menos sé que el capitán no dirá nada durante la fiesta. El siempre deja los asuntos del club muy aparte de las reuniones que solemos tener. Que he hecho han sido muy pocas.

Por otro lado será un poco incomodo ver a Kikumaru después de lo que paso por la mañana, no es la primera vez que lo veo con poca ropa, antes nos bañábamos juntos y era muy agradable su compañía, aunque me aventara agua en la cara me divertía. Desde hace tiempo ya nunca lo hace. Verlo casi desnudo con Fuji me incomodo… sentí ganas de irlos a separar, de quitar al castaño de encima del pelirrojo, aun así cuando vi a Tezuka salir de ahí tan molesto, solo pude ir tras él.

Sinceramente creí que los expulsaría del club solo con ver su cara, enseguida me di cuenta que Tezuka no haría eso. Por muy molesto que estuviera o por la falta de ellos, no los sacaría. Fuji es su amigo. Es parte importante del club.

-Oishi, siéntate- me ordenó, llevaba ya mas diez minutos en la entrada de su puerta solo viendo su habitación.

- sí, con permiso- me senté en la orilla de su cama mientras él saco un pequeño regalo, seguramente para Kawamura.

-¿quieres comer algo antes de irnos?- me preguntó mientras me miraba penetrantemente, la fiesta seria a las 4 y no había duda de que comeríamos allá, me sorprendió un poco que él me invitara tan repentinamente.

- no hace falta, Tezuka – lo miré un poco, entonces me di cuenta; no era él mismo de siempre sus ojos denotaban tristeza, no pude evitarlo. Fui tras de él y lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo de un hombro. – Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa-

El me miró extrañado y solo mostró una sonrisa de lado. Entendí a que se debía y me dolió, todo era por Fuji.

-vamos, se nos hará tarde- me hubiera gustado obtener algo más de él que una simple sonrisa fingida, empecé a envidiar a Fuji. Cerré los puños con fuerza y solo atiné a hablar.

- ¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada por ti!- luego de eso solo sentí como me dio la vuelta de golpe y me abrazo, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi cara se puso totalmente roja quede anonadado. Me sentí tan feliz… no me interesó saber porque me tenía entre sus brazos, ¿consuelo, amor, cariño, desesperación? ¡Que mas daba! cuantas veces había soñando con tenerlo. Quise devolverle el abrazo, pero así como empezó terminó, se alejo de mí.

- gracias- luego de eso se acomodo los lentes y siguió con una mirada neutral, salimos de su casa. Me sentía feliz.

**Pov´s Kikumaru E.**

El día de hoy era muy complicado, Fuji estaba molesto. Tuve que regresar solo a casa, cuando llegue no había nadie en casa, moría de hambre. Saque unos jeans nuevos y el regalo de Taka-chan. No lo podía evitar, me pase casi una hora frente al espejo buscando algo que le luciera bien, después de todo, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta, y bueno tomando en cuenta a Fuji, no le gustaría que su novio no estuviera de acorde a él. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi mejor amigo después de lo grosero que había sido Tezuka. Estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que Fuji es a veces un poco… bueno no sé cómo decirlo, apasionado, pero no era para que lo tratara como una mala persona.

Camine por la calle y fui por él a su casa, pues estoy seguro que con lo que paso no querrá ir a la fiesta de Taka- chan. Para mi sorpresa me lo encontré en el camino.

-Fujiko- le dije alegre y corrí hacia él, estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- te ves muy lindo Eiji- me dijo mientras me tomó de la mano, y siguió caminando.

-¿estás bien?- tal vez la pregunta fue imprudente, pues su cara cambio de expresión. Iba a disculparme pero vi hacia donde dirigía su mirada, estábamos cerca de casa de Tezuka y Oishi venia junto con él, venían juntos. Solo miré al piso – claro que estoy bien estando contigo- dijo casi en voz alta, cuando ellos estaban casi en frente de nosotros.

- hola- salude un poco avergonzado, después de todo aun no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Oishi me sonrió, se veía feliz mientras el capitán solo asintió.

-vamos a casa de Kawamura, vamos juntos- sugirió Oishi mientras Fuji sonreía, para ser más exacto parecía que solo le sonreí a Tezuka y que lo estaba retando abiertamente. No sabía qué hacer.

- Oishi- murmure dándole a entender que no era una muy buena idea, el me sonrió. Al menos desde esta mañana, que habíamos hablado estaba más tranquilo. Me sentía un poco más sereno al estar a su lado. Aun así no dejaba de dolerme el hecho de que estuviera con el capitán. Y que vinieran juntos de esa casa. Fuji me abrazo un poco y los miró

- por mi está bien- Tezuka solo asintió…

- no está bien que tengamos problemas, somos un equipo.- ya se había tardado, Oishi no podía dejar de ser la madre de Seigaku. Aunque por un lado el ambiente era más relajado.

- lo siento, no era nuestra intención no volverá a pasar… prometo que daremos 100 vueltas a las canchas por nuestra falta- Fuji me miro incrédulo, después de todo, solo Oishi y yo estábamos hablando. Hasta me había soltado de la mano de mi novio para ir a habar con él.

- está bien, estoy seguro que el capitán entenderá, nunca es la intención de Tezuka hacer enojar a nadie, es solo por el bien del equipo – sin darnos cuenta empezamos a hablar solo él y yo, como antes. Mientras Fuji y Tezuka se quedaron unos pasos atrás, después de todo el y yo sabíamos siempre como arreglar todo.

- nya Oishi, lo sé solo espero que Taka tenga mucho sushi no he comido nada desde en la mañana- le dije de una forma tan natural, al parecer ya estaba superando todo. A veces las cosas se pueden arreglar tan fácilmente.

-Eiji, no has comido nada, deberías comer algo. No me gustaría que te enfermes- el me sonrió y toco mi cabello despeinándome un poco, entonces sentí de nuevo esa sensación en mi corazón, esa caricia se había sentido bien, esas palabras. Me asuste no quería caer de nuevo en esos profundos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, ya no podía, y menos ahora que; por lo visto él y Tezuka se veían aun más apegados. No podía intervenir después de todo, yo sabía lo que Oishi sentía por Tezuka.

- Eiji- escuche la voz de Fuji y en seguida lo mire a los ojos, luego de eso me dio una barra de chocolate, – tu favorito-

- nya gracias Fujiko – le dije mientras me colgaba un poco de su cuello ya habíamos, por lo visto ya todos estaban ahí

**Pov´s Fuji ****S****.**

No estaba nada feliz, aun así no podía simplemente quedarme en casa hablando con mi cactus, no tenía la culpa. Además lo más probable era que Eiji fuera por mí, así que era mejor evitarle la molestia.

Mi única conclusión por ahora era simple, Tezuka era un idiota, no tenía por qué hablarme así. ¡No tenia porque!, no tenia por que irse consolar con Oishi, porque eso fue lo que hizo; meter a ese a su casa, sabiendo que muchas veces le insinué que yo quería… además, me dijo que me comporto como un… ¡un qué! ¿Un cualquiera? ¿Un tonto? ¿Un qué?

Que mas daba después de todo al menos Oishi estaba feliz, genial ganó. Aunque no es como si me importara. Después de todo, esa clase de sentimientos no están dentro de mi plan de vida, las mujeres al menos hasta ahora no me interesan.

Eiji es una gran persona lindo simpático, y no lo negare disfruto su compañía, los besos que le robo, aun así el no me ama y por lo tanto yo no lo amaré. El es mi amigo, uno muy especial.

-Fuji vamos a jugar – hace rato que comimos, todos están aquí, hasta unas cuantas chicas, no sé en qué momento se llenó este lugar, se lo debemos a Momo, pues el organizó dicha fiesta. Y Kawamura no ha soltado la raqueta mientras grita "buring".

-si claro que juegan- les digo mientras veo a Eiji sentado molestando a Ryoma, según supe era una trampa para que Ryoma aceptara a Sakuno, es obvio que no lo hará. El está interesado en alguien más y por lo visto el otro no lo ha notado. Ese niño sí que es precoz, al menos para mí esto será divertido.

- deberían haber chicos y chicas ¿no creen?- Momoshiro miro de un lado al otro al ver que las amigas que invitó simplemente no se acercaron a jugar, noté que la mayoría eran los miembros del club y solo estaban Sakuno y su amiga, creo que se llama Tomoka. Simpática chica.

- yo creo que así es más divertido- le dije mientras me puse al lado de Eiji, el juego era sencillo y hasta bobo, según ocurrencias de niñas de secundaria. Girar una botella y besar en la mejilla a quien apuntara esta en caso de no hacerlo es castigo era tomar el jugo de Inui. Era tonto. Si querían eso, solo hubieran dejado a Ryoma y Sakuno solos. Aunque insisto, Ryoma no le haría mucho caso.

-capitán, ¿jugara con nosotros?- eso no lo esperaba, nos habíamos mantenido desde que llegamos de extremo a extremo de la casa. Aun estaba un poco molesto.

-no- genial sonreí al ver cómo nos ignoraba, entonces me miró… no lo podía dejar así.

-vamos, acaso tienes miedo- le dije lo más sereno posible, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El solo se sentó al lado de Ryoma.

-tu serpiente, empieza – Momoshiro se veía muy entusiasmado y no tardo mucho en darle aquella botella a Kaoru

-shhhh, - dio unos giros, hasta que todos quedaron sorprendidos y a punto de reírse era obvio que iba a pasar eso.

-mira le toco… un hombre- señalo Ryoma como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, Eiji reia animado y la serpiente solo negaba

-no, yo no- el nos miraba a Eiji a mí, estábamos uno al lado del otro, supongo que nos ha visto besándonos… y eso no se le hace muy común, por eso su reacción me divierte tanto y más aun por que Inui solo se acomodó un poco los lentes, sin temer a recibir dichoso beso.

-Muy bien, Kaidoh esto entrara a mi data – anotó en su libreta luego la cerró y se acerco peligrosamente a él. Luego de eso fuimos testigos del beso más torpe y tosco de la historia. Aun así Inui se veía feliz. Era gracioso que prefería un beso a tomar el jugo, era eso o realmente quería a besar a su sempai.

-Veamos Inui a quien te toca.- le giro la botella con toda la intención de que le tocara alguien deseable para él, por lo visto no quería tomar su propio jugo. Cayó en el lugar menos indicado. Sonreí.

-Prefiero el castigo- trago en seco, y luego tomo su jugo. Después de todo no es como si cualquiera pueda besar al capitán.

-Tezuka tu turno – le dijeron, no parecía muy divertido. Supongo que solo hacia esto por los miembros del club. No era como si él se pusiera a jugar.

-No creo que sea… - me quede pensando un poco cuando noté que me apuntaba a mí mientras Oishi nos miraba y Eiji dejo de reír.

-por mí no hay problema, ¿Eiji te molesta?- le dije mientras me puse de pie y solo sonreí abrí los ojos retándolo, después de todo yo no era un cualquiera para él, seguramente se negaría.

-No… está bien- verlo fue gracioso, se negaba al principio y luego solo me tomo de los hombros y he jaló hacía él. Se supone que no debía importar era un simple beso en la mejilla. Para mi mala suerte voltee en el momento menos indicado pues sus labios rozaron contra los míos. Me detuve sin pensarlo. Odio cuando mis emociones me traicionan. Su aliento se sentía endemoniadamente bien, quise que entrara en mis labios, sentí su deseo; pero no lo hizo me separé al escuchar el grito de los demás.

- es tu turno Fuji- me dijeron mientras yo me sentí un poco incomodo, me haba provocado más de lo que era capaz de admitir abiertamente. Eso no lo podía dejar así.

-Eso fue a propósito…- escuche como me dijo Eiji mientras se puso de pie, después de todo para el no representaba ningún problema besar a alguien en la mejilla y menos si era yo.

-Tal vez- le miré un poco y solo para molestar a Tezuka tome a Eiji de la barbilla y le bese en los labios… era así como quería que él me besara. Luego de eso me senté…

-Nya Fuji me avergüenzas- fue su frase casi a punto de llorar mientras veía de lado a Oishi, y este solo giro su mirada para no vernos. Giro dichosa botella. En ese punto del destino, creo que la vida era paradójica.

-Yo- dio dos pasos para atrás, era un beso en la mejilla no era para tanto aun así.

-Eiji- Oishi solo le miraba dándole a entender que no había ningún problema, era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que eso iba más allá que una simple aprobación de amistad, para Eiji eso significaba mucho más.

-Yo… tomare la - apenas terminó de decir eso con ojos de resignación, Inui ya tenía su jugo preparado. Pobre Kikumaru.

-Oishi tu turno- giró y poco le importo, ni siquiera noto quien le había tocado, por lo visto le extraño que Eiji lo hubiera rechazado. Era obvio el por qué.

-Tomare el castigo- les dijo, mientras solo se limitaba a mirar a Eiji recostado en el sillón. Tomo eso, y solo fue a recostarse a su lado. Que tonto. Me sorprende lo que puede llegar a hacer por estar al lado… ese idiota, lástima que Eiji ahora lo está olvidando.

-Ryoma.- y el según momento estelar. Salió contraproducente. Solo era de esperarse Ryoma tiene un muy buen control para saber a dónde apuntará la botella.

-Jaja vamos Ryoma, está apuntando- el otro reía nervioso mientras Sakuno suspiraba resignada, eso lo tenía que ver.

-Ya veo eres un cobarde- Ryoma solo lo miró molesto y al fin y al cabo Ryoma ganó

-Claro que no – Momoshiro se levanto y luego se puso a la altura de Ryoma para que el pequeño le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Salí de la habitación, después de todo la diversión había terminado. Eiji estaba recostado. Para mi sorpresa él fue tras de mí. Se suponía que estábamos enojados, no tenia por que seguirme. Lo de hace un rato fue solo… solo por seguir el juego. No era como si yo tuviera el interés de tener sus labios en los míos.

-Tezuka ¿Por qué me besaste?, sabes que podías evitarlo- le dije monótono para darle a entender mi molestia. Paradójico; tomando en cuenta que relativamente fui yo quien le dio la iniciativa, aun así el debió negarse.

-Humm- solo eso un susurro para ponerse al lado y no decir nada, nunca me había irritado. Siempre estuve a gusto con su silencio, tenía ganas que hacerlo hablar, que dijera todo que tenia dentro.

-¡Te estoy hablado!- me puse frente a él pero pareció ignorarme. Me irritaba.

-…- solo respire hondo abrí los ojos y lo mire, no podía negarse.

-Tezuka- le hable despacio, se supone éramos amigos, al fin habló

-¿por qué dijiste que si estas con Eiji?- una pregunta, eso no era lo que esperaba el aire se sentía mas frio, o tal vez solo era la hostilidad del momento. Hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido problemas como este, por eso odiaba el amor y todo lo relacionado hace a la gente actuar de forma… estúpida

- solo estaba jugando, ¿tú no?- deje de pensar ya no tenía sentido, después de todo con el no tenía caso, estaba cayendo en su juego.

- yo no soy el que está mintiendo- sentí ganas de golpearlo él no sabía nada, si lo estaba haciendo era por ayudar a un amigo. No estaba jugando. No quería que nadie se enterara de las razones, porque conociéndoles; Oishi se enteraría de los sentimientos de Eiji, eso ocasionaría que se viera obligado a corresponderle y conociéndole solo terminaría por romper el corazón de Eiji sin entender cuáles eran los sentimientos de los dos. Era complicado. Solo pude ver hacia adentro y mirarlo…

- Eiji…- estaba casi tendido sobre Oishi, sin darse cuenta, ese niño tonto. Tenía que cuidarlo en todo momento.

-te interesa más de lo que aseguras, me sorprende en ti… tu mismo niegas lo que sientes- me dijo mientras me sostuvo del brazo en cuanto vio que yo iba dentro.

-tú no sabes nada- me solté de fui hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba felizmente dormido en la piernas de Oishi.

-Fuji- dijo avergonzado, al notar su postura lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve conmigo.

-te llevare a casa- lo tomé conmigo antes de irme -capitán, cuide de Oishi… por favor- le dije con molestia después de todo. El hacia lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**Sentimientos entrelazados**

**Capitulo 4**

**Pov´s Oishi S.**

Estaba lloviendo, aun así alcé la vista, me dolía el pecho. Podía sentir como salían aquellas lágrimas de mis ojos, y esperaba que con cada gota que caía del cielo se lavara y borrara todo aquel recuerdo que me lastimaba.

Sí, aquella lluvia era el reflejo de todo lo que sentía. Caminé despacio por la calle, cada paso me resultaba imposible y doloroso ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de la persona menos indicada? Tal vez si hubiera puesto mis ojos en alguien más, no me dolería tanto.

Siendo él todo es más difícil; Tezuka Kunimitsu. Sinceramente creí que, después de esa fiesta, del abrazo y de demostrarle lo que sentía; todo cambiaría para bien. Cometí un error.

Sé que él no me quiere, aun así lo orillé a estar conmigo y me siento culpable, porque nunca será capaz de darme una sonrisa sincera.

Lo sé muy bien.

Hoy me di cuenta que yo solo soy un estorbo disfrazado de amigo. Uno que ni él mismo sabe cómo hacerle a un lado. Sobre todo porque fue en mi en quien confió cuando lo necesitaba. Tal vez debió de confiar en alguien más… tal vez Fuji.

Precisamente hoy, decidí decirle lo que sentí por él. Llegué a su casa a las 3 en punto. Le invité a comer, y el aceptó con una respuesta seca. Eso me bastaba. Llegamos sin contratiempos a aquel lugar que había escogido para comodidad suya. Parecía que estaba solo ahí por mero compromiso. Comimos sin intercambiar muchas palabras. Aunque intentaba hacer una plática con él nada paso de un simple "si" o "no".

Pensé que solo era el lugar. Terminamos de comer y simplemente le dije que me acompañara aquel lugar, donde una vez me dijo que llevaríamos a Seigaku a los nacionales, con la ilusión de que él mostrara algún interés. Creí que era importante, para los dos. Él suspiró, para ese momento ya es estaba comenzando a nublar. Vi las intenciones de querer decirme algo y por algunos segundos creí que me diría que yo era importante para él. Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

No, deje que él hablara. Me adelanté a sus palabras y deje salir un fugaz "te amo". El al fin hizo una reacción, abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. No dijo nada y yo solo me quede expectante ante su respuesta.

No dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Yo me quede mirándolo, pero no había nada en él. Después de tal vez unos minutos el iba a hablar. Tendría mi respuesta, nunca llegó. Justo cuando estaba punto de darme una respuesta, ellos llegaron. Pasaron justo al lado de nosotros. Tomados de la mano. Fuji sonrió a Tezuka, mientras Eiji nos miraba, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se mostró un tanto extraño. Bajó la mirada y casi juraría que apresuró su andar. Fuji por su lado, suspiró y dijo un: "que complicada es la vida, ¿verdad? Tezuka". Él solo los miró mientras se alejaban.

Vi su cara de nuevo, entonces lo entendí. La única persona por la que Tezuka mostraba una cara diferente no era yo. Fuji era el único por el que podía sentir algo. Apenas hasta ahora me había dado cuenta.

Después de todo Fuji y él, a pesar de estar en salones diferentes, siempre habían sido de alguna forma más unidos. A pesar de las pocas palabras que se llegaban a intercambiar, podían cambiar unas miradas totalmente profundas aun con el poco tiempo que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Ellos siempre habían compartido algo con lo yo no podía competir.

Sí, siempre había existido un lazo entre ellos hasta que Eiji, empezó a salir con Fuji. Por algo Tezuka, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba molesto con Eiji. Por eso había estado actuando así. Yo jamás lo había notado. Si en verdad fuera su amigo, uno verdadero, lo hubiera notado hace mucho.

Entones le sonreí, miré el reloj, le dije que era tarde y me fui de ahí. No quise saber más, ya tenía la respuesta. Ahora todo sería diferente. Poco después empezó a llover.

**Pov´s Kikumaru E.**

Estaba de mal humor, ni aquel helado de fresa con chocolate me había animado un poco. El ver a Oishi con el capitán en lo que parecía una cita no me había hecho nada feliz. Fuji los miró con recelo, y estoy seguro que le divirtió la escena. Parece que en verdad le gusta la desgracia ajena, y más la mía.

Aun así intentó alegrarme, y me dijo algo que; me preocupa un poco. Fuji dijo que los ojos de Oishi estaban tristes. Tal vez ellos no estaban en una cita y Oishi tenía algún problema. Me gustaría ayudarle. Después de todo él y yo somos amigos y no quiero que él tenga problemas o este triste.

Le llamaré pero no sé si sea buena idea. Me tiene un tanto preocupado. Después de todo, yo me siento un poco más feliz. Es como si poco a poco me fuera resignando a la idea de que aquellas orbes verdes, no son para mí. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, tal vez mi amor por él nunca se termine, pero si puedo hacer algo por que deje de doler.

Son ya las 11 de la noche, se supone mañana no habrá las practicas temprano por las lluvias. Aun así, debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que él no está bien. Tomé el teléfono llamando a su celular; dieron dos, tres, cuatro tonos… no contestó. Suspiré resignado, algo no estaba bien. Tal vez no deba pero intentaré llamara a su casa. Después de dos tonos contestaron, una voz conocida para mí. Su mama, reconozco muy bien su voz-

-Buenas noches, ¿Quién habla?- dijo despacio y con la parsimonia característica de la familia de Oishi.

- Nya, habla Kikumaru, disculpe la hora… me preguntaba si esta Oishi –dije un poco nervioso, aunque muchas veces había llamado y a veces hasta más tarde, esta vez era diferente.

- Ah, Eiji-chan; Shuishirou llegó hace un rato mojado y no ha querido bajar de su habitación a cenar. – escuché el suspiro, supongo que creerá que fue mi culpa.

-¿En serio? ¿Podría pasar a verlo?- le dije rápido, después de todo Fuji tenía razón. Oishi no estaba bien, él simplemente no era así.

-Es tarde- escuche como dijo para decir un no, aun así le insistí.

-Por favor- susurré, sabía que yo era el amigo consentido de la mamá de Oishi.

- Avísale a tu padres… entra por atrás, dejaré abierto hoy tenemos guardia- no sabía si alegrarme, después de todo me había dicho que sí. Aunque no era gran razón para hacerlo. Todos terminaban diciéndome siempre que sí. Y más su mamá. Era una persona tan atenta, no por nada era una gran enfermera.

- Claro, muchas gracias yo veré que Oishi cene algo- le dije solemnemente antes de colgar.

Tenía puesta la pijama pero poco me importó. Solo me puse una sudadera y le dije a mi mamá que saldría a casa de Oishi por una emergencia. No era la primera vez que lo hacía de hecho cada vez que había pizza en casa de Oishi y él me llamaba… había una emergencia. Solo negó con la cabeza, y me dijo que pasaría mi papá por mí mas tarde. Mis papás siempre me habían consentido en todo.

Tomé la bicicleta de mi hermano, y traté de llegar a casa de Oishi lo más rápido que pude. Caí de esta casi llegando a su casa. Las calles estaban mojadas y la cadena de la bicicleta no estaba bien puesta. Fue mi culpa no revisar. Aun haciendo todo lo posible por no caer; puse mi peso en la mano derecha y no fue suficiente ya que igual resbalé. Acomodé, de una forma nada agradable, mi cara contra la banqueta raspándomela y mojando mi pijama favorita. Al menos ya había llegado. Me importó poco la herida hasta se momento a pesar de sentir un poco de sangre en mi cara, lo más importante era llegar con Oishi.

Justo como lo imaginé estaban todas las luces apagadas su mamá y papá hacían guardias en el hospital por las noches, y como ya era costumbre la puerta de atrás la dejaban abierta cuando yo iba.

Entré a la casa que, tenía tiempo no la pisaba, más o menos desde la primera vez que sentí esta extraña atracción por mi compañero de dobles, dejé de admirar los alrededores y llegué hasta la puerta de su habitación, ya estaba empezando a sentir un ardor en mi cara.

Toqué despacio, pero no me contestó. Iba tocar de nuevo cuando noté que se había abierto la puerta.

-Oishi – le dije avergonzado por llegar a su casa sin avisar, él me miró extraño y bajó la mirada. Había estado llorando. Luego reaccionó estrepitosamente y me tomó de los hombros

-Eiji, estas lastimado. Llamaste y no te contesté… perdón- me jaló enseguida a su habitación, apenas me senté ya tenía un pequeño botiquín frente a mí. Se suponía yo iba a ver que estuviera bien. Justo cuando puso la torunda de alcohol en mi cara empecé a sentir unas lágrimas en mis ojos. Me ardía mucho la cara y apenas había notado que también me había lastimado la muñeca derecha.

-Vamos, no llores solo es un raspón, ¿tu mano te duele mucho?- me preguntó cuando vio que de mis ojos se había escapado una lagrima que intentaba contener.

-Estoy bien- sorbí por la nariz restándole importancia, hasta que intente mover mi mano dolía demasiado, apenas y la podía mover. Supe desde ese momento que no era nada bueno, seguramente había puesto todo mi peso en mi mano y me había lastimado.

-Eiji, no está bien ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué esta mojado, tiene tiempo que dejo de llover?- me interrogó mientras ponía una bendita en mi cara. Genial ahora tendría una que si tenía sentido.

-Me caí de la bicicleta de mi hermano- le contesté serio, ya sabía que vendría un sermón por eso.

- Te prestare ropa seca, yo también necesito cambiarme… ¿peleaste con Fuji?-el estaba serio y triste, tanto como para no regañarme.

-No- le dije, mientras note como sacaba ropa de su closet, no había problema éramos casi de la misma talla. Sentí un extraño escalofrío cuando vi que se quitaba la playera frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasó? Tiene tiempo que no vienes a mi casa a estas horas- sentía mi cara roja, intentaba mirar a otro lado pero su piel blanquecina se veía muy bien.

-Es que… estaba preocupado- tartamudeé un poco por la situación ¡se suponía yo ya no debía sentir eso por él!

-Eiji, ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo cuando vio que estaba nervioso, más de lo generalmente mostraba. Respire profundo, Oishi era mi amigo y veía a ayudarlo.

- Es solo que hoy te vi y creí que no estabas bien- le dije lo más sincero que pude, mientras me ponía aquella playera que me había dado.

-¿viniste hasta acá solo porque no me viste bien?- me preguntó mirándome penetrantemente, me sentí nervioso. Sentía que su mirada traspasaba mi ser.

-Fuji dijo que te veías triste y llamé a tu casa y tu mamá dijo que no habías bajado a cenar yo…- le dije rápido, estaba cohibido. El sonrió seguro notó lo sonrojado que estaba.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- se veía animado, después de todo podía hacer algo por el y eso era estar a su lado. Por lo visto no me diría la razón de su llanto.

-Claro- le seguí un tanto animado, pero al bajar las escalar sentí el dolor en mi mano, dolía más de lo normal para un simple raspón

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – me preguntó mientras tomó mi mano, sentí mi corazón latir un momento.

- Me duele- le dije mientras me tomaba de la mano sin soltarme. Me deje llevar por él, a la sala. Me sentía tan bien caminando con él de la mano.

-Déjame revisar- para mi mala suerte estábamos cerca y aquel encuentro no duró mucho.

-Te pondré una venda y mañana e iremos a un doctor- me sentenció, para luego sentarnos en la mesa, sin duda estaba de mejor humor. Se suponía yo iba a animar a Oishi, no él a mí.

-Sí, ¿tienes pizza?- luego miré a la cocina mientras sacaba algo del refrigerador

-No, casi nunca la compro pizza, solo la pedía para que comiéramos juntos. Ya es tarde. No creo que la traigan calentare algo.-me di cuenta de, a pesar que se supones solo éramos una pareja de dobles; siempre habíamos estado más unidos que cualquier otro. Después de todo, eramos la mejor pareja de dobles.

- Oishi… ¿verdad que vas a ser feliz?- le dije mientras tome un poco de okonomiyaki recalentado, que me había servido. Saber eso era suficiente para mi.

- Ojalá pueda- su respuesta era triste, pero al mismo tiempo consoladora, entonces me puse de pie.

- Yo deseo con todas mis ganas que tú seas feliz, porque si tu lo eres yo también lo seré.

**Pov´s Fuji S.**

Tenía sueño, quería dormir. No podía con el aquí. Para mi mala suerte mi hermana lo dejó pasar hasta mi cuarto. Si estuviera mi hermano aquí sería más fácil sobre llevarlo, pero estando solo.

-Mejor dime de una vez que es lo que se te ofrece- le dije cortando el silencio, era lo más amable que podía con él. Después de todo lo que teníamos ahora no era precisamente un trato cordial del todo cordial. Después de la fiesta de Kawamura todo había empeorado al punto que, tan solo verlo me molestaba. Sabía el motivo, pero no lo iba admitir.

- Me has estado ignorando- ¡oh genial! se había dado cuenta, me di la vuelta no quería verlo.

-No es como si fuera algo muy importante para el capitán del Seigaku, después de todo tienes a Oishi para que te preste toda la atención que necesitas, ¿no es así?- celos, lo que faltaba, por eso odiaba tanto esto. Quería evitarlo a toda costa pero no me era posible.

-El no… - terminó su frase de forma abrupta, después de todo tenía razón, ellos estaban muy bien juntos

- Por dios, hoy te vi con él en ese lugar…sin duda ya son algo más que amigos. Lo sé por la mirada de Oishi. ¿Y qué le contaste? ¿Qué si?

-Ya basta Syusuke, tú mejor que nadie que por él no siento nada más que amistad y agradecimiento… - entonces oí su voz por primera vez, sonaba como él… reacia y fuerte. Me sorprendía saber que él podía dejar esa molesta quietud y tranquilidad inmutable. Después de todo también era un humano.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? - me tranquilice respiré profundamente, había tantas cosas que quería reclamarle… aunque no entendía ni yo mismo el por qué. Yo sabía las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que le quería hacer.

-Fuji- y regresó a lo mismo, su monotonía. Pase de ser Syusuke a Fuji de nuevo en cuanto el me vio tranquilo. ¿De qué se trataba? ¡Tenía que verme molesto o alterado para que fuera él mismo!

-Ya basta Tezuka, no sé a qué viniste; si es a decirme que no tienes nada con Oishi, no me importa, yo estoy con Eiji- entonces me molesté era todo, si el no salía de mi cuarto lo haría yo. Apenas pude dar tres pasos.

-Tú no lo quieres, solo estás jugando con él- me acorralo entre la pared y él. Tenía más fuerza de la que estaba consciente, no me gustaba nada.

-Y desde cuando te preocupa que lo quiera o no o el bienestar de Eiji- le dije forcejando un poco, ¡Por qué tenía que sacar lo peor de mi! Se suponía que yo no era del tipo de personas que se molestaban con facilidad, yo más bien era del tipo tranquilo. Suspire, era mejor tranquilizarme cerré los ojos dispuesto a terminar la pelea que en un principio no debió empezar.

-Me preocupas tu- se dio cuenta del silencio, el me soltó pero no se separó.

-Basta… Tezuka esto no está bien, somos amigos – en verdad me dolía estar así con él, yo lo apreciaba, mucho. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho a lo que él me acaricio. Así éramos, cada que podíamos teníamos este tipo de caricias sin nombre, ni momento, ni lugar. Esporádicas pero sustanciosas. Desde aquella vez que lo espere en el hospital y habíamos caminado juntos compartiendo aquel paraguas había sido así.

Subí mi rostro para verlo, apenas pude moverme. Sus labios y los míos se habían juntado de nuevo…

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

En verdad lamento la tardanza… bueno… ya esta…. la continuación….

Jaja omitan eso XD

mi cerebro esta medio seco , tengo desde el lunes escribiéndolo u.u si ven algún error háganmelos saber, ando media cansada y mal humorada.

Sus reviews me animaran aun k sea solo para decir que me equivoque jaja


End file.
